your eyes
by Sensei-San
Summary: Aya denkt an seine Schwester. Warum sie so aus dem Leben gerissen wurde. Warum er zu Weiß ging. All seine Gedanken drehen sich um seine Schwester.
1. schlafende Augen

Wie lange ist es her? Wie lange schon habe ich nicht mehr in deine Augen gesehen? Es kommt wir vor wie ein Jahrzehnt. Soll es wirklich erst zwei Jahre her sein? Zwei Jahre ohne dein Lächeln. Zwei Jahre, zwei lange Jahre ohne die Freude in deinen Augen zu erblicken.

Warum musste es dir passieren? Warum niemand anderen? Ausgerechnet du. Die Welt ist so ungerecht. Ich will aber Gerechtigkeit. Gerechtigkeit und Wiedergutmachung. Rache! Ja, das ist es. Rache. Ich will Rache an denjenigen nehmen, die di das angetan haben.

Darum bin ich bei Weiß. Eine andere Wahl bleibt mir nicht. Nur so kann ich diese Ungerechtigkeit ausgleichen. Mir ist bewusst, dass du meine Taten und Entscheidungen nicht gutheißt, aber es gibt keine andere Wahl. Keine andere Option. Nur diese. Diese eine.

Tagsüber arbeite ich in einem Blumenladen, zur Tarnung. Zusammen mit meinen Mitstreitern. Wir alle haben ein bestimmtes Ziel. Das der anderen interessiert mich nicht. Nein, nur mein Ziel habe ich vor Augen. Nur das Ziel, dich zu rächen.

Nachts erwache ich dann. Dann kann ich meine Wut freien Lauf lassen. Jeder, den es erwischt, ist nicht unschuldig. Alle haben Dreck am Stecken. Auch wenn sie mit meiner Rache an den Verantwortlichen nichts zu tun haben. Sie haben es einfach verdient. Wenn ich sie nicht aufhalte, können sie eines Tages das gleiche anstellen, wie dieser Kerl! Sie würden Unschuldige solch etwas antun. Das lasse ich nicht zu. Allein schon darum haben sie es verdient zu sterben.

Wenn ich dich vor mir sehe, bekomme ich ein schlechtes Gefühl. Schuldgefühle. Die Gefühle in mir, die sagen, ich habe etwas Unrechtes getan. Aber ich kann sie nur ignorieren. Denn sie haben unrecht. Diese Leute haben es verdient. Sie sind alle voller Sünde. Einer Sünde, die niemals verklingen wird. Eine Sünde, die ewig an einem haften bleibt. Ich selbst habe diese Sünde auch schon unzählige Male begangen.

Das macht mich nicht besser als diese Kerle. Aber immerhin tue ich es um weitere Unschuldige zu beschützen. Ich tue es für die Menschen. Für Familien, die sonst ein Kind verlieren würden. Für Geschwister, die sonst keine mehr hätten. Für dich. Und für mich. Nur so kann ich damit leben, dir nicht geholfen zu haben. Ich muss es wieder gut machen. Bei dir ist das leider nicht möglich. Nicht mehr. Aber dafür bei anderen.

Du würdest mich sicher verachten. D hast das Leben immer geliebt. Warst immer fröhlich. Das ist auch der Grund, warum deine Augen immer so strahlten. Immer so voller Glück und Freude waren. Aber diese Männer, dieser eine Mann hat all das zunichte gemacht.

Er hat dir die Freude aus deinen Augen genommen. Dich aus meinen Armen gerissen und dich wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt. So als wärst du nur eine alte Zeitung, die auf der Straße liegt und seelenruhig überfahren werden kann. Als wärst du Luft.

Aber du bist ein Mensch., meine kleine Schwester. Niemals werde ich zulassen, dass der Mann, der dir das angetan hat, dich in diesen Zustand versetzt hat, ohne eine Strafe davon kommt. Für dich bin ich zu einem Mörder geworden. Für dich bin ich zu Weiß gegangen. Alles für dich.

Insgeheim hoffe ich, dass meine Taten es ermöglichen, deine Augenlieder zu heben und mich mit deinen wunderschönen strahlenden Augen anzusehen. Ich hoffe es bei jedem Besucht. Die Hoffnung will einfach nicht verfliegen.

Oft haben die Ärzte gesagt, es sei sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass du aufwachen wirst. Oft haben sie mir Prozente an den Kopf geworfen, die belegen, dass du nicht mehr aufwachen wirst. Aber meine Hoffnung ist so stark, dass sie selbst diese Tatsachen verdrängt.

Hoffen ist das einigste, dass ich für die tun kann. Nur hoffen. Wie jämmerlich und schwach ich mir dabei vorkomme. Ich wünschte, das Auto hätte mich erwischt. Ich wünsche mir, ich hätte dir helfen können. Aber der Schock und der Schreck waren zu mächtig. Sie haben es verhindert, dass ich dir helfen konnte.

Diese, meine Gefühle sind an deiner Lage schuld. Müsste ich mich selbst dafür töten? Habe ich noch das echt zu leben? Kann ich mit dieser Tatsache leben, dir nicht geholfen zu haben? Kann ich das? Kann ich einfach weiter leben und dich an diesem Bett gefesselt lassen?

Meine Gefühle und Gedanken überschlagen sich bei diesen Fragen. Ob das ein Anzeichen ist, dass ich wirklich schuld bin und dafür bestraft werden muss? Sag es mir, Aya-chan. Was bedeutet dieser Sturm in mir? Ich kann ihn nicht deuten. Was will mir mein Herz sagen? Was nur? Was?


	2. aufwachen

Wieder sitze ich hier. Wieder sitze ich in diesem Zimmer, in deinem Zimmer. Es ist immer das Gleiche. Ich sitze hier und sehe dich an. Manchmal wandert mein Blick durch den Raum.

Weiße Wände. Vorhänge, auch weiß und etwas durchsichtig. Eine karge Einrichtung. Nur dein Bett ein Nachttisch und mein Besucherstuhl finden sich hier. In der Ecke am anderen Ende des Zimmers steht noch ein weißer Kleiderschrank. Der Boden ist mit Fliesen belegt, welche auch weiß sind. Alles hier ist weiß.

Es sieht alles so steril aus. Alles ist weiß und sauber. Keine Farbe findet sich hier wieder. Nichts, nur weißes. Das einigste nicht weiße ist durch das Fenster zu erblicken.

Vor deinem Krankenhausfenster findet sich eine Wiese. Das Gras ist saftig grün und der Baum einige Meter weiter blüht im kräftigsten Zartrosa. Die Kirschblüten blühen. Es ist Frühling. Aber du bist nicht dort bei dem Baum, wo du eigentlich sein solltest. Nein. Du bist in diesem farblosen blassen Zimmer.

Immer schon warst du gerne draußen. Besonders im Frühling. Die Sonnenstrahlen streichelten deine Haut und der Wind pfeifte eine angenehme Briese durch die Gegend. Doch nun bist du schon so lange hier. Zu lange, in meinen Augen.

Ich wäre so froh, wenn du endlich deine Augen öffnest. Endlich erwachst und das Leben genießt. Doch zwei Jahre lang hast du hier gelegen. Und das tust du noch immer. Nichts hat sich verändert. Du liegst hier und vor dem Fenster schwinden die Jahreszeiten. Du aber kannst es nicht sehen. Wie auch? Dazu müsstest du die Augen öffnen.

Die Augen. Deine Augen. Nun öffne sie doch endlich. Ich bitte jeden tag darum. Jeden tag wenn ich hier bin. Aber nie hörst d auf mich. Warum nicht? Ich bin doch dein Bruder. Bitte sei so nett und höre auf mich. Öffne endlich deine Augen.

Ich komme jeden Tag zu dir ins Krankenhaus. Nie regst du dich wenn ich die Tür öffne. Nie siehst du mich an. Nie sehe ich dein Lächeln wenn ich hinein komme. Nie sehe ich deine strahlenden Augen. Niemals seit du hierher gebracht wurdest.

Schon zwei ganze Jahre schläfst du und verpasst das Leben. Das Leben, das so schön sein sollte. Aber es ist nicht so. Für mich ist es nur eine kalte grausame Welt. Eine Welt, die keine Gerechtigkeit kennt. Eine Welt, in der jede Freude, jedes Lächeln, jedes Glück sofort vernichtet und verschluckt wird.

Eine Welt, die nur grau ist. Keine Farben sind mehr vorhanden. Kein Glück und auch kein Lächeln. Alles ist still. Die Menschen ziehen stumm durch die Straßen und leben ihr alltägliches Leben. Auf ihren Gesichtern zeichnen sich Unmut und Gleichgültigkeit ab.

Aber kein lächeln. Kein freudiges Gesicht. Die Menschen haben vergessen, was Glück und Freude sind. Sie halten es für selbstverständlich und vergessen es. Sie leben einfach vor sich hin. Sie arbeiten und vergessen dabei völlig, warum sie eigentlich existieren. Sie existieren um zu leben, um sich zu freuen und Spaß zu haben.

Ich weiß, warum ich lebe. Ich lebe aus genau dem gleichen Grund wie auch die anderen. Aber einen Unterschied gibt es zwischen uns. Die meisten von ihnen haben noch keinen wahren Schmerz erfahren. Ich lebe in einer grauen Welt.

Kein Glück erreicht mich, keine Freude schwellt in mir auf. Ich ziehe wie ein Zombie durch die Gegend und niemand lächelt mich an. Genauso wie alle anderen gehe ich meinen Weg und damit immer tiefer in die graue Welt.

Nur du kannst mich hier raus erretten. Nur du mit deinen freudigen Augen. Also öffne deine Augen und erfreue mich. Bring mich zurück in eine farbige Welt. Zurück in eine Welt, die voller Glück und Freude ist. In eine Welt, in der auch wieder Geräusche zu hören sind. Ich will das Lachen der Menschen in meinen Ohren vernehmen können. Ich will endlich wieder glücklich sein.

Aber nur du vermagst es, mir all das zu geben. Nur du und niemand anders. Vielleicht bist du die Person, die das Ebenbild der Sonne ist. Vielleicht erfreust du nicht nur mein tristes Herz, sondern auch das der anderen. Aber das können wir nur heraus finden, indem wir es ausprobieren. Und dazu musst du aufwachen.

Aber keine Reaktion. Egal wie oft ich mit dir rede. Wie oft ich dir meine Gefühle mitteile, meine Empfindungen. Nie gibst du mir eine Antwort. Nie sagst du mir etwas nettes. Niemals höre ich etwas von dir, dass mich ermuntert. Niemals sagst du etwas. Du bleibst stumm und hörst nur zu.

Lebst du etwa auch in dieser grauen Welt? Lebst du in der gleichen Welt wie ich? Nein, das geht nicht. Jede Welt in der es grau ist, besitz nur ein Mensch. Jeder besitzt eine eigene Welt. Sie sind alle gleich und doch so verschieden.

Aber ich will nicht allein in einer Welt leben. Ich will in einer Welt leben, in der auch du bist. In einer Welt, die mich glücklich macht. In einer Welt, in der ich lachen kann.

Lachen…

Wie lange habe ich nicht mehr gelacht? Wie lange fühle ich mich schon allein? Genau. Seitdem du von diesem Kerl angefahren wurdest. Seit diesem tage kann ich nicht mehr lachen. Seit diesem Moment kann ich keine freudigen Gefühle mehr empfinden. Ich bin seit diesem Tag in die graue Welt eingetaucht.

In eine Welt, in der es nur mich gibt, aber sonst nichts. Die Sonne und ihre wärmenden Strahlen sind kalt. Die Menschen sind grau und ziehen immer das gleiche Gesicht. Sie sind nicht glücklich. Sie ziehen nur durch die Straßen. In Richtung eines unbekannten Zieles. Aber ich bin anders. Ich habe ein Ziel.

Mein Ziel ist es, den Kerl, der dich ins Koma gebracht hat, zu verfolgen und mich an ihm zu rächen. Aber dadurch wird diese traurige Welt auch nicht farbiger. Nein, sie ist und bleibt so grau. Irgendwann werde ich mich sicher darin verlieren.

Lass das nicht zu! Lass nicht zu, dass ich in eine farblose Welt gezogen werde! Rette mich! Rette mich mit deinem Lächeln und deinen Augen! Zeige mir das Glück.

Vielleicht könnte mich auch die Liebe einer Frau retten. Aber ich liebe keine. Ich kann nicht lieben. Immer wenn ich eine Frau sehe, denke ich an dich und was dir widerfahren ist. Ich will nicht, dass es ihr auch passiert und so verschließe ich mich einer liebenden Frau. Also kannst wirklich nur du mir helfen.

Hilf mir aus dieser Welt. Rette mich und ich kann wieder lieben. Erst dann kann ich positive Gefühle spüren und zurück geben. Meine Kameraden versuchen immer mich aufzuheitern. Ohne Erfolg. Sie wissen nicht viel von mir. Das ist gut. Ich will nicht, dass sie meine Lage und Gefühle kennen. Das macht mich verwundbar.

Und um meinen Rachedurst zu stillen, muss ich undurchdringlich sein. Man soll nicht in mir lesen können. Ich will keine Gefühle zeigen, die mich schwächen und die meine Gegner ausnutzen. Ich will kein Risiko eingehen. Nicht in einer solch wichtigen Lage. Auch wenn man mich für kalt und herzlos hält, ist es mir lieber als das man mich durchschaut.

Nur so kann ich Rache nehmen. Nur so ist alles möglich. Nur so kann ich dich rächen und mich etwas besser fühlen.

Mein Blick schweift noch einmal durch dieses kalte Zimmer. Die Heizung ist aufgedreht und angenehm warm, aber alles ist weiß und steril. Es macht einen lieblosen Eindruck.

Dann sehe ich auf meine Armbanduhr und erhebe mich von meinem Besucherstuhl. Sein Platz ist neben dem Nachttisch. Dort landet er nun auch wieder. Dann gehe ich wieder zu dir ans Bett.

Mein Blick wandert noch einmal über dich und bleibt an deinem schlafenden Gesicht hängen. Wie friedlich du aussiehst. So als würdest du jeden Augenblick aufwachen. Aber das ist nicht möglich. Jeden Tag machst du dieses Gesicht und wenn ich am nächsten tag komme, schläfst du noch immer.

Langsam versiegt meine Hoffnung, dass du mich je wieder anlächeln würdest. Ich hoffe zwar, meine Hoffnung bleibt auf Ewig erhalten. Doch ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich es nicht durchhalte. Mit jedem tag wird mein Blick trauriger. Mit jedem neuen Tag schwindet meine Hoffnung ein kleines Stück und macht Platz für die Realität.

Ein letztes mal für heute streichle ich deine weiche blasse Haut und wünsche dir einen schönen Tag und eine angenehme Nacht. Jeden Tag auf´s neue.

Doch werde ich das nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Eines Tages werde ich nicht mehr kommen. Nicht, weil ich tot bin. Nein, sondern weil meine Hoffnung erloschen ist. Bitte öffne bald deine Augen und zeig mir, dass all meine Hoffnung wahr geworden ist. Lass nicht zu, dass ich dich aufgebe! Lass es nicht zu!

"Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag und habe eine geruhsame Nacht vor dir." sind meine letzten sanften Worte.

Dann wende ich mich der Tür zu und verlasse dein Zimmer. Genau so wie jeden Tag. Und wie jeden Tag werde ich morgen wieder kommen und das Gleiche noch mal tun. Jeden Tag, bis du endlich aufwachst. Oder doch nicht? Nur die Zukunft kennt die Antwort. Wie gern wüsste ich sie ebenfalls.

Der junge Mann verlies das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Langsam und traurig ging er zum Ausgang. Er verließ das Krankenhaus und begab sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Im Krankenhaus öffnete das junge Mädchen ihre Augen und sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Noch nie hatte sie es gesehen. Dabei lag sie hier schon seit zwei Jahren. Leise sprach sie ihr erstes Wort nach solch langer Zeit.

"Ran?" schaute sie sich nach ihrem Bruder um.

"Ran? Wo bist du?"

Dann drückte sie den Knopf und rief damit einige Krankenschwestern zu sich ins Zimmer.

**Ende**

_Kommentar:_

_Ich hoffe, die Geschichte findet gefallen. Ich habe mich sogar um ein schönes und hoffnungsvolles Ende bemüht. Na hoffen wir mal, es ist gelungen._


End file.
